The Rain
ALCHANYTIP:If you want to make changes,contact AlchanyIncorperated and it MAY get onto this page.This is a CO-OP page,meaning you can help the creator. Trivia:1st Fan Episode by AlchanyIncorperated. Season Special1,Episode 1 Plot Gumball,Darwin and Anais are stuck in the house after a thunderstorm hits Elmore. Characters Gumball Darwin Anais Minor Characters Richard Nicole Transcript 1 location is the Watterson Residence 2:30 PM Gumball:Ugh,what time is it? Darwin:Oh,it's 2:30. Gumball:What!You mean I slept that late?! Darwin:Yes,you did. Gumball:Could you wake me up the next time you do? Darwin:I tried,you still didn't wake up. Gumball:So...it sure is wet outside. is heard outside. Gumball and Darwin:*Scream* hides under bed. Darwin:Wow,I haven't seen you go under there in a while. Gumball:Stay QUIET!It can hear you! walks in. Gumball:Anais!Did you hear that? Anais:Hear what?It's just lightning. Gumball:Don't call it by it's slave name! Anais:That's enough!You two are a bunch of scardy cats!One metaphoricly,one quite literally. Gumball:Meta-whatchamacallit?Stop trying to confuse me!Your efforts won't work! Anais:*Shrugs*,get out of bed,you two! pulls blanket off of Gumball Anais:It's 2:30!You guys should be awake by now! Darwin:I mean I was... Anais:Anyways guys,I made you guys lunch.It's in the kitchen. Gumball:Aww,how nice of you. Anais:This is your only one for the month,though! Darwin:You just became heartless in an instant. Anais:It's peanut butter and jelly.Get it now before it's cold. Darwin:Anais,you should know this,sandwiches aren't heated. Anais:GO! Gumball:Why should we?This is our room,after all. Anais:You guys sleep in the guest room tonight. Darwin:We have a guest room? Anais:Chop chop! 2 Household's Kitchen 2:32 PM Gumball is showing Darwin and Anais the art of PBJ Sandwich Dunking. Gumball:So you cut it into strips, Gumball:Dunk them in the coffee mug full of milk about halfway, Gumball:And you eat.*eats* Silence Anais:That's absolutely disgusting. Darwin:I have to agree,I would never do that in my life. rings Gumball:Hello? Richard:This is a stickup!Nobody move! Gumball:Dad? Richard:Oh,it's you! Gumball:Where are you? Richard:Me and your mother are at the beach for a vacation. Nicole:*Muffled*I'm the one that worked.I deserve this. Richard:Are you kids behaving? Gumball:Yep,we are in the kitchen. Richard:Remember,we'll be back on Sunday,okay? Gumball:Okay,bye. Richard:Bye. Anais:I'm surprised they could afford to go there. Darwin:They have the money you know. Gumball:*Continues eating" Darwin:Is that even safe? Anais:I think I'm going to be sick. Gumball:It's good.Try it. strip to Anais Anais:No thanks. runs out of room. Gumball:Where did Darwin go? 15 seconds. re-enters. Darwin:Ugh,don't ever do that again,Gumball... Anais:You got a little green stuff on your shirt. Darwin:I know. 3 Guest Room 2:39 PM Anais:Here it is. to a wooden door with:Guest Room:on it. door. Gumball:This seems nice. Darwin:Why have we never known of this place? Anais:Because Mom and Dad never trusted it with you.I think your old enough.Keyword is think. Darwin:I want this to be my room instead. Anais:This is for guests only.We haven't had guests here since YOU always screw it up! Gumball:What about Granny J-*Falls to the floor.* Darwin:...Granny Joe Joe? Anais:She has her own room.Gumball,why are you on the floor? Darwin:He remembers the kiss. Anais:Still not out of his head? Gumball:I'm fine.*Pops fingers* Darwin:Why are we sleeping here if it's for guests only? Anais:Because I wanted to try something diffrent today.It's funner that way. Darwin:Is that even a word? Anais:Yes,funner is a word.There's a bunch of arguments about it all over the web. Gumball:We should get used to this.*Stretches* Anais:I was lying.I didn't know you would take me seriously.I'm going to grab a snack. Gumball:Well,that was an interesting day. THE END Goofs and Errors *After the scene where Gumball slices the sandwich up,the knife goes missing *In one scene,Darwin,in closed captions,is spelled,"Dawin". Category:Episodes